VDM ou Hermione et Ron  3
by Plumette05
Summary: Hermione et Ron dans une situation délicate : Maman c'est quoi un fellation ? demande Ginny devant tout le monde.   Lisez, vous verrez !   Rated T HGRW


**Hors contexte Harry Potterien, un OS sans prétention que je viens d'écrire sous une montée d'inspiration.**

**Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez le site "VDM" (pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, allez jeter un coup d'oeil) on aime ou on aime pas, j'ai repris une "VDM", l'ai remaniée et j'ai développé le sujet en 859 malheureux mots.**

**Modification: Ginny a seulement 6 ans alors que Ron en a 18. **

**Couple Hermione/Ron sans lemon apparent (désolée pour les amateur de citron ;P) pour se détendre 5 minutes, humour et romance ! Of course ... **

* * *

Hermione était à la table des Weasley, savourant la soupe de Molly. En face d'elle, Ginny la petite sœur de Ron, la cadette de la longue lignée de la famille. Elle avait 6 ans alors que Ron en avait le triple.

Cela faisait 5 mois que Ron et elle sortaient ensemble, et celui-ci avait invité sa petite amie chez lui, dans la maison familiale. Tout ce passait très bien, les parents Weasley ainsi que les frères et la sœur adoraient Hermione, ils la jugeaient sage et intelligente. Elle avait un bon niveau en classe et de bonnes manières. Cette fille était en plus très jolie et ne paraissait pas utiliser a mauvais escient ses atouts.

Mais cette bonne ambiance ne pouvait durer plus longtemps.

-Maman, c'est quoi une fellation ?

La question de Ginny resta sans réponse pendant un moment, et, en voyant le manque de réaction de sa famille, elle précisa :

-C'est Hermione qui a demandé à Ron si sa « fellation » était bonne ! Et Ron il a dit « t'es la meilleure su… »

-C'est bon Ginny ! s'écria Ron, rouge de honte

Hermione, elle, était pâle comme un linge, sa main suspendue dans les airs avec, au bout, la cuillère emplie de soupe dont aucune goute ne tombait dans l'assiette tellement la jeune femme était tétanisée.

Molly et Arthur semblaient dans un état similaire et Ginny regardait tout le monde, intéressée. Les jumeaux continuait de manger, aucunement gêné par la question subite de leur petite sœur, Fred lança même un clin d'œil appuyé à Ron.

Percy ne savait pas ou se mettre et Charlie n'était pas là. Quand à Bill et Fleur … ceux-ci rougissaient et regardaient Hermione avec un air compatissant.

-Jeune fille .. commença Molly à l'adresse d'Hermione, suivez moi !

Hermione dut faire un effort considérable pour se lever et marcher en direction de la cuisine. Ron la gratifia d'un demi sourire encourageant et qui lui valut un regard noir de sa mère.

-Molly …

-Madame Weasley ! rectifia sèchement celle-ci en regardant Hermione, sévère

-Madame Weasley , reprit la jeune femme en rougissant, je suis désolée, si vous sav…

-Taisez vous jeune fille ! Je ne supporte pas ce genre de comportement dans ma maison ! Vous n'êtes même pas mariée ! Non mais, où aviez vous la tête ?

Entre ses cuisses… pensa Hermione en rougissant encore plus.

-Heu … désolée Madame, mais vous savez Ron et moi avons 18 ans et si nous devions attendre le mariage …

-Bill et Fleur l'ont fait !

Tu parles ! Bill et Fleur se grimpaient gaiement une semaine après le début de leur relation !

-Je ne crois pas que nous sommes comparable, Madame Weasley …

-Non mais vous vous rendez compte de votre geste ?

Oh oui, j'étais plus que consciente à cette heure !

-Et avec Ginny à côté ! en plus !

-Je croyais qu'elle était couchée ! il était minuit !

-Minuit ! Mais et vous ? vous devriez dormir à cet instant là !

-Madame …. Nous avons 18 ans ! je pense que quand on se retrouve avec la personne qu'on aime dans la même pièce ! il est difficile de se contenir !

Mais Molly ne semblait plus l'écouter, elle venait de dire qu'elle aimait son fils, qu'elle était amoureuse de lui !

-Tu … tu l'aimes ? demanda Molly, faiblement

-Bien sûr que je l'aime ! je compte me marier avec lui, avoir des enfants … habiter avec lui … heu …

Hermione brodait.

Il était vrai qu'elle aimait Ron ! Merde ! elle l'aimait ! Jusqu'à présent ce n'était pas une évidence !

L'avouer était une tout autre affaire, et elle venait de le faire.

Mais pour endormir la colère de Molly il fallait faire des plans, parler de l'avenir

Tout ça en live !

-Oh ma chérie …

Elle l'étreignit presque violement.

-C'est tellement mignon !

Hermione lui tapota l'épaule, n'étant pas friande de câlins (sauf avec un roux bien connu) était un peu maladroite (sauf avec un roux bien connu_ bis_).

-HGRW-

-Oh mes chéris ! vous êtes tellement mignon j'ai hâte d'être au mariage !

Molly et Hermione étaient retournées à la salle à manger.

Ron pâlit sous l'annonce de sa mère.

Hermione déposa sa main sur le genoux de son petit ami et le serra délicatement. Il tourna la tête vers elle, souriant.

-RWHG-

Un peu plus tard, dans la chambre de Ron, un couple entrelacé.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de mariage, Mione ?

-Ta mère, c'est un vautour ! Elle m'a sauté dessus parce qu'on était pas marié ! Alors je lui ai dit que quand on est dans la pièce de quelqu'un qu'on aime on ne peut pas résister ! dit elle, comme une évidence

-Je t'aime.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

C'est ainsi que de fil en aiguille, la température monta très rapidement dans la pièce.

Alors qu'Hermione quittait son chemisier blanc et dévoilait une poitrine impeccablement nichée dans la dentelle noire, Ron chuchota :

-Tu m'étonnes qu'on ne peut pas résister avec un corps comme le tien…

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux quand elle sentit les lèvres de son amant se déposer sur la naissance de son sein.

-Je t'aime …


End file.
